<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Shook Me All Night Long by Persephxneeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106664">You Shook Me All Night Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephxneeee/pseuds/Persephxneeee'>Persephxneeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephxneeee/pseuds/Persephxneeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego was right, Five thinking too much sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Shook Me All Night Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They saved the apocalypse already this time and already trying to live their life in a normal way. </p><p>This ship is my personal favorite and makes me want to keep writing. Please do leave a comment and suggestion to let me know what you think of it.</p><p>Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me five minutes, I’m almost done,” Five said, not looking up from where he was reading his <em>A Brief History of Time</em> when he sense that there was a familiar figure standing right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Diego nodded, taking a seat to sit across Five, his <em>boyfriend, </em>to watch him read. Diego loved it, he didn’t mind to wait for another 50 minutes if he got to spend the time to just adoring Five’s serious face. It was his favorite thing to do when he picked up Five from library, besides spending the way home listening to Five telling how was his day or his favorite part of the book that he read that day. It’s almost closing time, and there was no else around anymore in this city library, Five always going to be the last person that left.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m done,” Five said, closing his book and brushing back the bang that had fell down while he was reading. “Any special occasion?” Five eyes squinted when he caught the sight of Diego not wearing his knives harness, the nipple ring slightly visible under his tight shirt and Five’s mouth felt a little bit dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Night escape, mountain breeze, best scene of city lights, <em>baby</em>. You look a little too <em>tight</em>, you need to relax a bit.” Diego grinned as they stood, waiting for Five to put the book back to it shelf before they headed back outside. They climbed into Diego’s Chevrolet caprice 1989 and the smell of coffee and vanilla cupcakes hit Five’s nose. “Are you--” Pulled out of the driveway, Diego cut Five off, “Yeah--bought your favorite, I know your hungry and it might be take a little time to get there. Go eat.” He said, a hint of smile clear in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Five said, sincerely, still not getting used to be taken care of like this. “Ah ah ah. Don’t  thank me just give me a kiss, you know how it works.” Diego teased, dead serious inside his heart, though. Five rolled his eyes but not cause it annoy him, it just his old habit, leaning to gave Diego’s cheek a quick peck before he picked up his coffee and cupcakes from seat behind. “I will kiss you properly later. Now just focus on not to crash this car,” Five said, sipping his coffee with a full satisfying sound, which more like a little bit of moan in Diego’s’ ears. “Hey! I am a good driver, and I am quite confident in my driving skill and ability. At least I didn’t drive like a snail,” Diego said without any offended tone in it which made Five laugh softly, “Yeah yeah. Now shut up,” Five said, taking bites from his cupcakes as Diego turned the audio car on, played their favorite song.</p><p> </p><p>Five always loved driving at night, it reminded him that this city is really a <em>city; </em>not just a land full with destroyed building getting covered in smoke and ashes. He especially loved that tonight they were going to the wooded areas, Diego was right he needs to relax a bit. He rolled down his window, feeling the cold air meet his face, but he didn’t complain about it, he got a cup off hot coffee in his hand, he liked the contrast. From the corner of his eye, Diego was moving his head while drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, <em>cute</em>, he thought. He relaxed in his seat, leaned back as slowly zoned out while watching the trees pass by.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Five woke up when he heard the car engine being turned off.</p><p> </p><p>Blinked sleepily, he opened his eyes and stretched his body then rubbing his eyes. Diego watched him with clear adoration in his face, helping him unbuckled his seat belt as he yawning once more, trying to adjusting his sight after. “We’re here, come on” Diego said softly. Getting out of the car, they were hitting by the night air, it’s cold, but he barely felt it anymore as the scenery before him made his inside surprisingly warm. The city lights were dancing upon him, from the building and either from the cars, it was as if the stars weren’t in the skies but on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering himself on the ground, Five sat in the a little wet grass, which he didn’t care about, tucking his feet under him as he stared down, Diego followed beside him, and was lost in thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you find it strange how you’re looking over thousands people right now?” Five blurted out, always speaking out and asking a strange question out of nowhere. Diego laughed, hand came to ruffle Five’s hair. “Maybe. It’s just like an ant’s nest, or bees’ hive, you know.” Diego answered back, before pausing. “You gotta relax, sweetheart. Don’t think too hard at the time like this.”</p><p>Five smiled, shaking his head, clearly still hasn’t get used to any of this sentiment. “FIne. I haven’t kissed you properly yet,” He moved closer to finally letting his lips brush across Diego’s in a soft kiss. Which Diego returned with a slow and tentative movement, tasting the mixed of vanilla and coffee in Five’s sweet mouth, and he deepening the kiss, pulling Five on his lap as a moan escaped his mouth when their body pressed against each other.</p><p> </p><p>His own pants beginning to feel a bit tighter as his dick began to get hard. Something that Diego hadn’t expected to happen right now, since his purpose was really just to take Five enjoying the serenity of nightlife; but Five not seem like he was going to stop anytime soon either. Well, he got another idea to made Five relax anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Five made a protest noise when Diego pulling away from the kiss, frown formed in Five’s lips as he looked at him with slightly raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Diego can we? Here?” Five squeezed the obvious erection in Diego’s tight pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to suggest that, but not here here,” Diego muttered, a tiny smile on his lips before he kissing Five again, lifting themselves off the ground and placed Five above the hood of his car, grinding down against his hard-on with his own. He letting go once more just to to grabbed the lube from the compartment where they kept it in situations such as this.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back, Five’s pants already being pulled down and hanging low around his left ankle. <em>As if </em>it didn’t going to make Diego turning on even more. Diego definitely wouldn’t complaints about what he saw, just dived in to give another kiss for Five to drowned his moan into while his hand go down to wrap around Five’s cock. Stroking him precisely and getting him to full hardness; before he lubed up a couple of his fingers, sliding his hand beneath Five’s balls and circled his entrance gently, not breaking the kiss. He really wanted to tease Five, but the cold air reminded him that it better not to did it.</p><p> </p><p>The first finger pressed in without resistance, “<em>Fuck</em>, Five. Your tight hole sucking me in the moment it slipped inside. You’re still loose from this morning, aren’t you?” another hand lightly stroked Five’s dick, making him shivered, whether it was from the cold or the constant pleasure Diego gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Five. What are you <em>thinking </em>right now, sweetheart?” Diego asked, inching his finger in deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“I am thinking---ah! About how people down there completely having no clue about that there are people-- that--that -Jesus,Diego.. ah!” Diego rubbed his calloused finger against Five’s prostate, circling it loosely with the tip of his finger, making Five’s head fell back on the car hood’s with a loud thump, letting out a very obscene moan that made Diego’s pants getting a real too tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep talking about that thing and I’d do this until you come and I’ll jerk myself off later while you’re watching. What about that?” He worked a second wet finger in, using two at once to scissor and stretch the older younger man out more, leaning in to nibble Five’s lower lip, lowering his voice, “But <em>kitten</em>, I bet you want my dick to wrecked you instead,” Diego added another finger, spreading Five’s thighs as far as they could, sprawling at the top of his car hood. Five’s piercing green eyes looked so damn glassy and shiny, staring at him like he’s his only salvation. Like he was the only thing that mattered in the world right now. <em>Christ</em>, he’s gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>“You---nnhh.. haven’t heard the rest of what--ah! I was about to say,--.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re gorgeous </em>and so fucking wet<em>,</em>” Diego blurted out, continuing to open him up very thoroughly instead of how loose he is already.</p><p> </p><p>“Your f-fault,” Five stammered back, the smirk formed but not for long cause Diego pressed his finger against his prostate on purpose just to see it open to letting out a deep moan, the sight was enough to made his nonexistent patience reduced to zero. Combined with the memory of him fucking Five through the mattress earlier, come inside him, and indeed getting him wet.</p><p> </p><p>Five’s breath getting knocked out of his lungs when Diego pulled out of his fingers abruptly to taking off his pants, getting his fully rigid hard cock out of his pants, grabbing Five close to him in a rush yet gentle motion, teasing the head of his cock at Five’s waiting, hungry hole.</p><p> </p><p>Diego wasted no time in lining himself up and nudged his way inside, Five was more than ready and so he pushed further into the velvety, tight hole, forcing it to stretch a little bit more, to accommodate him. It made Five’s legs trembling with the hardness of it, and he felt the hole sucking him eagerly, swallowing him inch by inch till he completely seated inside.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Move, you jackass!” Five shouted out, still sounding so bossy as ever, it made Diego letting out a breathless chuckle, but Five digging his heels into Diego’s back and trying to force him to move faster. And who is he to deny his boyfriend’s wants?</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out then slammed back home once more, ripping pleasure moans from them both, setting an unrelenting pace that made the care shaking with the force of their movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Five, baby, you feel so good,” Diego dropped a fat kiss on the side of Five’s neck, inhaling slowly as he moved faster, tightening the hold on Five’s body possessively. One of his hand moved around Five’s cock, not really squeezing nor milking, just palm wrapping around it and thumb teased against the tip.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah ah ah--Diego</em>! Fast---er,” Diego changed the angle of his hips and couldn’t help but feel smug as Five once more crying out when it hit his prostate on. The night filled with the creaky sound of the moving car, skin-to-skin slapping noises, and their high pitched animalistic moans. He could feel Five getting tense in his arms and knew that Five wasn’t going to last much longer.</p><p> </p><p>Diego braced himself on car hood, taking a grip of Five’s wrist and pinned them above his head, all but attacking the smaller man’s mouth with his own, nipping at the lips with touch more forcefully and twisting their tongue inside. He felt Five clench around him as he suddenly came untouched over their clothes. Five’s hands clenched unclenched, his hips bucked up as the wave after wave of insane pleasure washing over him. Diego got struck with awe and he rocked his own hips faster, chasing the pleasure and he bit Five’s lower lip a little bit too hard once he spilled his seed inside his brother, hips stuttering in rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>As they tried to catch their breath, Five grabbed Diego’s hair and pushed their mouth together. His tongue begged to be inside Diego’s mouth; the kiss was demanding, greedy and everything they needed right now, uncaring of the mess between them.</p><p> </p><p>They kept kissing even after Five running out of breath, still holding the back of Diego’s neck as he pull ed back, forehead touching against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Five agreed, there was a hint of smile in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop thinking,” Diego said.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not!” Five said, long pause, “Maybe yes,” Diego bit his neck softly, “Hey! I am just thinking about how beautiful it is and maybe we should do this more often,” Five said.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still lacking of fucking? We did it like almost every--aw!” Five smacked Diego on the head.</p><p>“Not that! I mean driving at midnight like this, watching the city from here. It’s nice, you know, watching everything going on around you but without actually being involved.” Five said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmh--yeah, I’ll take you anywhere you want. Just say it. We’re going to do this more often, <em>sex</em> too.” Diego said while kissing Five’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be too hard on yourself, Five. I am serious,” Diego whispered more quietly and softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Five said. “Now, pull out,” Five said half-heartedly, feeling suddenly lost as Diego pulled out of him, feeling the come drip down. Diego gathered the clean towel from the dashboard of his car to clean them and putting their pants back into a proper look.</p><p> </p><p>Diego was being prepared, taking a blanket from the back seat and suggest them to lay together on the roof, looking at the city lights down there but at the same time stargazing. It got colder and Five found himself clinging even tighter to Diego for even more warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Diego was right, Five thinking too much sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about the unending immensity of the universe and how small he was in the comparison. He thought about the book he read today or which book he was going to read tomorrow. He thought about the <em>future</em> still even after everything that happened and still had no idea about what he was about to do with his life.</p><p> </p><p>But mostly he thought about big brown eyes, the scars on the temple and left brow, and the boy who had them.</p><p> </p><p>Would he get it? The future? Theirs? Or maybe Diego would decide someday that he had enough of Five and left. Just the though of it made him sick and his gut stirred into unpleasant way.</p><p> </p><p>Diego shifted and pulled Five closer to him, breaking him out from his own mind. Five reached out and tangled their fingers together as he let himself being taken care of. Five had spend a lifetime of thinking and sometimes overthinking about anything, maybe, just maybe he didn’t need to put that much thought into it after all.</p><p> </p><p>In this timeline, right now, in this exact moment, they were lying together, watching the lights from both horizontal sides. Five looked up at Diego, enraptured by the beauty of the man before him and was reminded all over again of why he shouldn’t give up just yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am up for any new prompt either! Thank you for taking your time reading this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>